In debugging a hardware failure, a particularly difficult challenge is determining the root-cause of failure. This challenge may be complicated by a number of factors. For example, typically a hardware system can only be tested for a limited number of error cases. As a result, upon occurrence of an error, the behavior of the system can become unpredictable, and can produce a cascade of interdependent error indications. Such a cascade can contain redundant or misleading error information, potentially confusing even an experienced engineer. In a typical example, an error register might report five or ten interrupts in parallel, all of which might owe to a singular failure event, such as a bit flip.